I've Moved On or Maybe Not
by BrittSr10
Summary: The gang is in college. Gabriella and Troy broke up. They are dating other people. Will they ever get together again or have they really moved on?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Disney owns High School Musical & the characters & anything else you recognize. I do own Ashley and Adam, though.**

-HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL-

Gabriella Montez just arrived back to her dorm. It was 2:45 p.m., and her last class of the day finally finished. She was so happy to be out of class. In two hours she'd be leaving for the airport with her friends to go home for Christmas break. Gabriella was ready to get away. She was happy that she wouldn't have to see Troy as much.

Troy. Seeing him brought back so many memories. They weren't even at USC a month when he broke up with her.

-Flashback-

"_Gabs, we need to talk," Troy said walking next to her in the park._

"_Okay. What?"_

"_Um..Ithinkweshouldbreakup," Troy said really fast._

_Gabriella didn't understand a thing he told her. "What?"_

_Troy took a deep breath. "I think we should break up. And believe me, you did nothing wrong. I just think that we need a break from each other to really college life."_

_Gabriella looked at Troy, and she could tell he was heartbroken by telling her this, but if it's what he really wanted…"Okay, Troy. I totally understand. See ya around." Gabriella walked back to the campus and tried not to think about that day too much._

-End Flashback-

But she didn't hate him for it. No. She loved him too much to hate him for anything. They still talked and hung out (with the whole gang around), but they were dating other people. He was dating Ashley, a beautiful brunette with blue eyes, and Gabriella was dating Adam, a tall, dark complected guy with green eyes.

Adam. Her boyfriend. Sure he was a nice guy and all, but she didn't love him like she should. And that's why she was breaking up with him whenever he gave her a chance to speak. All he did was talk about football. He reminded her of Chad. Maybe that's why Adam and Chad got along so well.

Chad? You're probably wondering how they know each other. Chad, Taylor, Gabriella, Troy, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, Jason and Kelsi all attend USC, which is where they met Ashley and Adam.

Gabriella was lost in thought when her cell phone started to ring. She looked at the caller i.d. and saw that is was Taylor.

"Hey Tay!"

"Hey Gabs!"

"What's up?"

"We're all done packing, so I called to see if you're done."

"Yep. I finished about ten minutes ago," Gabriella laughed.

"Alright. Come down and put your stuff in the van so we can head to the airport."

"Van? What van?"

"Chad figured instead of all of us leaving our cars at the airport why not rent a van."

"Oh. Okay. Be right down."

Forty-five minutes later the whole gang plus Ashley made it to the airport. Yes, Ashley was going to New Mexico with them for a few days. Adam was flying out to meet them the next day.

"Boy, this should be loads of fun," Gabriella muttered as she boarded the plane.

The plane ride was pretty uneventful. The group talked for a while before falling asleep.

Finally the plane landed. Slowly the plane's occupants made their way off of the plane and towards baggage claim. After ten minutes, they all had their luggage and made their way out of New Mexico International Airport.

-HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL-

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I've been having this story written since the end of my freshmen year of high school. I just started my junior year, so that should tell you something. Haha. I really hope you all like it. The whole story is written, so hopefully it won't take me too long to update for y'all. Let me know what ya think so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE.**

* * *

"Gabriella!" was hollered as soon as she made it out of the door. She looked towards the left and saw he mom, Mia Montez, waving frantically at her.

"Mom!" Gabriella exclaimed as she took off towards her. They engulfed each other into a huge hug and stood there hugging for the longest time.

"Oh Mom! I've missed you so much."

"I missed you, too, Gabriella." Ms. Montez finally noticed Gabriella's friends standing behind them. "Well hello everyone," she said while giving him or her each a hug. After making small talk, Ms. Montez helped them all load their luggage into the SUV she was renting to take them to their own houses.

Gabriella finally made it home, and she was so excited. After getting a snack and something to drink, Gabriella sat down at the kitchen table with her mom. Gabriella started to think about old time. The memory that really stood out was the water fight she had with Troy in this very kitchen a few years ago.

**-Flashback-**

_It was a hot summer day. July 12__th__ to be exact. The temperature outside was 100 degrees Fahrenheit. Instead of staying by the pool, Gabriella, Troy, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, and Ryan came into Gabriella's house._

_Zeke cooked them a pizza while Gabriella made them some lemonade. They were all done eating, and Gabriella was washing the dishes. Troy came over to dry the dishes for her. The rest of the gang was sitting at the kitchen table._

"_You know what, Gabs?" Troy asked, using his nickname for her._

"_What?"_

"_You look so cute washing dishes." This made Gabriella laugh, and she accidentally threw some water on Troy._

"_Montez. I know you did not just wet me," Troy said trying to act mad._

"_Yes, I did, but I didn't do it on purpose, Bolton."_

"_That's what you want me to believe." Before Gabriella could respond, Troy grabbed the sink sprayer and squirted her._

"_TROY!" Gabriella shrieked. She retaliated and threw a glass of water on him. They kept going back and forth for ten minutes until finally quitting. Troy, Gabriella, and the rest of the gang began laughing hard._

"_Have fun cleaning up. We're going watch TV," Taylor told the two as she led the rest o the gang into the living room._

**-End Flashback-**

"Gabi. Gabi!" Ms. Montez repeated finally getting her daughter's attention.

"Oh. Wh…What?"

"Spaced out?"

"Yeah," Gabriella said blushing. Ms. Montez laughed.

"So that girl Ashley. Troy's new girlfriend?"

"Yep."

"Mmmhmm. And when is Adam coming in?"

"Tomorrow."

"Are you going to answer with more than one word?"

"I don't know," Gabriella said with a smile.

"Do you want Adam to come in?"

Gabriella was quite for a few minutes. "Umm…I don't really know, Mom. He's a great guy and all, but I don't like him the way I should. He's… he's not T-T-Troy."

"Oh, Gabi. Come here," her mom said wrapping her into a hug. Five minutes later Ms. Montez started the conversation again. "Ms. Darbus called yesterday."

"Ms. Darbus? Drama teacher at East High?"

"That's the one."

"Why did she call?"

"East High's drama club needs money. Ms. Darbus is holding a music show. She called to see if you wanted to sing in it."

"Oh. Okay. I'll do it."

"Okay," Ms. Montez said as she got up to find Ms. Darbus's number. "Here's her number. She said for you to call her when you got into town."

Gabriella said she would and went into her room.

**Author's Note: There is chapter two. I'm going to try to finish typing up the rest of the story this weekend, and I'll get it up once I get some reviews. So review!**


End file.
